


The Jealousy of Dwarves

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Thorin, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader notices Thorin staring at them whenever they talk to Kili.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy of Dwarves

   You could feel his stare boring into the back of your skull as you conversed with the youngest Durin. Really, did he have to watch you every time you talked to his nephew? Ever since you'd befriended the young dwarf, he'd taken a disliking to you. “Y/N? Y/N? Are you still listening?” Kili asked, looking up at you with mild concern. You shook your head lightly, as if trying to shake away your previous thoughts.

   “I'm sorry, Kili. It seems my mind is somewhere else today,” you said with an apologetic smile.

   “It's alright. Anyway, Uncle says we'll probably be camping here for the night. He said it looks as if it will rain later and doesn't want us traveling in a downpour if we can help it. The ponies need the rest, too.” You nodded.

   “Is that all?” you asked. He smiled and nodded. “Alright then. I'll get out of your way. Let me know if you need any help with the ponies,” you said, beginning to walk away. You looked up and Thorin was standing under a tree, his arms crossed over his broad chest, his face in a sour expression. You quickly looked away, nearly hitting your head off a low hanging branch. Seriously, if he didn't stop it, you were going to have a word with him. It wasn't very nice to stare, even if you didn't like the person you were staring at. As the day dragged on, you got wrangled into helping Bombur prepare dinner. It wasn't much, but you liked the distraction. Thorin's gaze didn't seem to stray to you as you helped about the fire, passing out bowls of stew to the Company. Even when you spoke with Fili, he didn't bat an eyelash. However, as soon as you got into range of his youngest nephew, he became all defensive, his posture and facial expression reflecting his clear distaste for you. Becoming irritated, you decided to spite him and sit beside Kili at dinner that night. Thorin had a clear view of the both of you as you laughed and chatted throughout the duration of the meal. He looked boiling mad every time you looked up from across the fire. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stood from his seat, walking over to you and grabbing you by the shoulder of your clothing.

   “A word, Y/N,” he said in a restrained tone, lifting you up. Before you could do or say anything, Thorin began dragging you away from the fire, the other dwarves looking after the both of you with perplexed looks on their faces. Once he thought you two were far enough away from everyone, he stopped, letting of your shoulder. You stumbled to the ground, falling hard on your backside.

   “Hey! What's your problem?!” you exclaimed, clambering up from the ground and dusting yourself off, your stance slightly defensive.

   “I don't want you talking to Kili anymore,” he said darkly. Even though you were a full head taller than he was, you still felt slightly intimidated by him. Nevertheless, you held your ground, your irritation turning to mild anger.

   “I see Kili as nothing more than a friend, and I'm fairly certain he feels the same! You have no right telling me whom I can and cannot talk to, whether he is your nephew or not!” Thorin stared you down, walking closer to you.

   “I am the leader of this company and you will do as I say,” he said, doing his best to keep his tone calm. You scoffed.

   “I may be part of your company, but you are not _my_ leader. I am no threat to Kili, and you know that. Why do you dislike me? Why do you watch me every time I speak with him?” you questioned. He gave no answer. “Well, you must have a reason, for you stare at me with such hatred. Tell me your reason, Thorin. I should like to know why I am so disliked when no crime has been committed.”

   “I do not hate you,” he said at last, his eyes averting your gaze and looking to the ground. You brows knit together in bewilderment.

   “Then why do you stare at me so?” you asked, all malice gone from your voice.

   “It is not you whom I stare at,” Thorin said, his voice becoming quieter.

   “Oh,” you said aloud. Suddenly, it hit you and you wanted to slap yourself for being so dense. “ _Oh._ ” Realization swept across your face as clear as day and you blushed softly, looking down at the dwarf, who now must be as embarrassed as you were. He cleared his throat and straightened up, looking at you.

   “You will speak to Kili less frequently, then,” he compromised, his face a mask of calm. You nodded, unable to form actual words beyond a grunt. Thorin nodded in your direction before walking off in the direction of the fire and your companions. You stood there for some time, completely dumbfounded. You didn't realize a dwarf such as he could get so jealous.

 


End file.
